


The Shaggin' Wagon

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Fred and FP have their first kiss.





	

Fred turned the key in the ignition. He and FP had been working on fixing up the old station wagon for a month now. This was the moment to see if all their work had paid off.

When the car actually started, FP grinned and playfully shoved Fred. He said, “Wow, you actually can do manly activities. Who would’ve guessed?” 

Fred rolled his eyes and said, “I’m skinny not incompetent.”

The engine suddenly stopped.

FP laughed and said, “It might actually be both.”

“Hey, you’ve been working too. Why am I getting all the blame?” Fred asked.

“Because I like making fun of you,” FP said. “Come on. It doesn’t matter. We’ll get it running tomorrow.” He headed for the back of the car. Fred took the key out of the ignition and then followed.

They stretched out next to each other, looking up at the car’s ceiling. 

“You are going to bring so many girls back here,” FP told him, nudging him playfully.

Fred laughed and said, “Yeah, I don’t think a car is going to suddenly change my luck.”

“Hey, you had that date with Hermione, right? You said she kissed you.”

“It was polite,” Fred said. “The kind of kiss where you know there’s not going to be anything more.”

“Well, then forget her,” FP said. “There’ll be someone else. High school girls are stupid anyway.”

“Says the guy who gets all the girls,” Fred said.

“Doesn’t that prove my point?” FP joked.

Fred laughed. “Yeah, good point,” he said. 

“Don’t worry, man,” FP said, letting his hand rest so close to Fred’s that their fingers lightly touched. “Someday you’ll meet a girl who appreciates you the way I do.”

Fred furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face FP. “What?”

FP looked back at him cluelessly. 

“What do you mean by that?” Fred asked.

“What? You know, just… you’ll meet someone who realizes you’re smart and sweet and adorable,” FP said.

“And when I meet someone who appreciates me… the way you do… that person will want to date me?” Fred said.

FP rolled his eyes and said, “You’re really twisting my words to make it sound like I’m saying…” He shook his head at the very idea.

“Like you’re saying what?” Fred asked.

“Shut up,” FP said. 

Fred moved so that he was on top of FP and looked down at him.

“What are you doing?” FP asked.

“I’m not sure,” Fred said, losing his nerve now that he’d made the bold move. He hesitated and then asked, “Do you like it?” 

FP put a hand on the back of Fred’s hand and pulled him into a rough kiss.


End file.
